


Can You Stop With the Phone?

by mbwalrus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Bad Puns, Derek and Erica are BFFs, Flirting, Fluff, Jealous Derek Hale, Lab Partners, M/M, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3127307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mbwalrus/pseuds/mbwalrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek clenched his jaw as he heard the small click, click, click of the touchscreen phone that Stiles was currently texting on. He glanced away from his lab questions to glare at his lab partner. He never stopped texting, or facebook-ing, or tweeting, or whatever else normal people did on their stupid f**king phones. All he knew was that Stiles never used his phone during lectures, but had his phone glued to his f**king face whenever they had to do lab work together.</p><p>When he told Erica about this, she said Derek was jealous of the phone.</p><p> </p><p>*Information about giving me TW prompts is located in the end notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Stop With the Phone?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wrote to work on my writer's block. Please read the end notes if you'd like to give me a prompt. I'm still working on my multi-chaptered Trans!Stiles story, so please be patient, I take a long time to make sure it's the best possible content for you, the readers! 
> 
>  
> 
> *Please let me know in the comments if I should tag something that I haven't. Please enjoy!

Derek clenched his jaw as he heard the small _tap, tap, tap_  of the touchscreen phone that Stiles was currently texting on. He glanced away from his lab questions to glare at his lab partner. He never stopped texting, or facebook-ing, or tweeting, or whatever else normal people did on their stupid fucking phones. All he knew was that Stiles never used his phone during lectures, but had his phone glued to his fucking face whenever they had to do lab work together.

When he told Erica about this, she said Derek was jealous of the Stiles’ phone.

_“I am not.” Derek had growled back at her. “It’s rude that he’s on the phone while we’re working.”_

_“Puh-lease, Derek.  You just wish that his cognac-brown—“_

_“Whiskey.”_

_“I’m sorry, his_ whiskey _-brown eyes were fixated on your grump face rather than his phone. And you saying that about his eyes just further proves my point.”_

_Derek had rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, his go-to defensive position against feelings and all-things emotional. “Whatever.”_

_“Derek,” She said, gently, a sigh lacing her voice. “It’s okay to have a crush on him. Nobody is going to care if you’re into dudes now.”_

_“I’m not into all dudes, it’s just him.” He replied, turning his head away from Erica as his voiced neared a whine. “And it’s not like I care what other people think.”_

_“Then what is it?”_

_Derek crossed his arms even tighter, if that was possible and cleared his throat to remove the lump that had formed._ Ugh, feelings. _“He’s probably taken, I mean, who else would be texting all the damn time?” He tried to sound aloof and uncaring, but it just came out as pitiful and sad._

_“Aw, Der-bear, you do have a heart.” She cooed, moving closer to him and wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pulling him into an awkwardly arranged hug, since his arms were still crossed. “And since it’s hurting, let’s watch a movie and eat our feelings away. You’ll feel better in no time.”_

_Derek sighed, but nodded and uncrossed his arms to give her a hug in return. “Thanks, Erica.”_

Honestly, Derek had felt a little bit better, until he went back to class and realized nothing had changed. And now they were here, sitting in the common area of their dorm building, books spread out over the wooden table between them. Derek glared at Stiles’ phone as he heard it ding again, signaling yet _another_ new incoming message. He tried to ignore it and work on his portion of the lab questions as he saw Stiles start to reply. If there was an upside to Stiles constantly ignoring Derek in favor of his phone, it was that he always was able to stare at Stiles without him noticing. Another good thing about Stiles was that he did his own portion of the lab questions, which Derek appreciated, since he’d had lab partners in the past that had wanted Derek to do all the work (until he glared them into submission, of course), so Stiles was actually a good lab partner, just only when they weren’t together. Maybe Stiles stayed so absorbed in his phone because Derek had never asked him to put the phone up while they were working, but then again, should he really have to ask that? They were in college for fuck sake. Derek was still going over all this in his head and getting more confused and upset the more he thought about it when he heard it. A snort and then more tapping, Stiles was fucking laughing about whatever this so important person was texting him about.

So what, Derek _was_ fucking jealous. Sue him. “Can you stop with the phone?” Derek growled out, angrier than he actually meant to sound, but fuck it. He was done with tiptoeing around the issue.

Stiles’ fingers stilled and he looked at Derek in shock. “Uh..”

“I mean it, we’re trying to work and all you do is fucking text. Can’t you do that later? We’ve been partners for two months now and all you fucking do is sit there and text.”

Stiles’ face was bright red and splotchy with his embarrassment. “Um…I-I..” He stuttered and then glanced down at his phone again, fingers beginning to dance across the screen as he composed another message.

“Are you fucking serious?” Derek asked as he grabbed the phone from Stiles’ hands. “What is so important that you have to text when I’m trying to have a serious conversation with you?” Stiles reached for the phone as Derek spoke, stuttering out a ‘give it back’, but Derek ignored him and tapped the screen of the phone to read the message.

**[To Scott McCallMeIshmael]**

**Holy shit, Derek is actually speaking to me! What the hell do I do?**

Derek stared at the screen for a second before glaring at Stiles again. “What you can’t stand to talk to me that much that you actually have to ask for help?” He growled out. He wasn’t even going to ask about the weird contact name.

Stiles’ mouth fell open and he shook his head slightly, face scarlet red. And, if possible, his face grew even redder when his phone chirped in Derek’s hand. Derek looked at the message. 

**[1 New Message from Scott McCallMeIshmael]**

**Just speak to him, dude! This is your chance to ask him out!**

Derek’s brain stopped. He was actually brain dead now. He read over the message again, just in case he had actually lost his ability to comprehend what he was reading. He looked at Stiles again in shock.

Stiles frowned and rubbed the back of his head. “Uh…what did he say?”

“He told you to just talk to me and that this was your chance to ask me out.”

Stiles’ eyes widened. “O-Oh..sorry about that. I understand if you want to switch. Lab partners, I mean.”

Derek frowned. “Stiles, are you stupid?”

Stiles’ eyebrows furrowed in anger as he glared at Derek. “Way to be an asshole, all you had to do was change lab partners, not be a total jerk about it and call me stupid.”

“I called you stupid because I don’t want to change lab partners. I was mad because you were always on your phone instead of talking to me.” Derek huffed, rolling his eyes at how pathetic he sounded to himself.

“You wanted _me_ to talk to _you_?”

Derek let out a long breath through his nose and nodded. “I think I made myself clear about that already. Why is that such a shock to you?”

“Because you’re so cute!” Stiles said loudly, his arms flailing around.

Derek gave Stiles a look, causing Stiles to clear his throat. “And by cute I mean intensely manly and the epitome of sexiness.” He said without the stuttering, but his cheeks still incredibly splotchy and red, which Derek liked more than he was willing to admit to himself.

“So, if you think I’m so _cute_ ,” It physically pained Derek to say the word. “then why are you texting all the time instead of looking at me.”

“Dude, I am looking at you, only when you’re looking at your work though. You make me like really fucking nervous and I text my friend for advice and wax poetic about your jawline and your stubble and your eyes and…your arms…among other things.” Stiles licked his bottom lip and trailed his eyes over said arms.

“So, you just think I’m hot?”

Stiles shook his head and looked offended. “Dude, no. That’s just a boner-us. Like a bonus, but for boners.” Stiles rolled his eyes and looked confused at his own weirdness. “I tell him about how smart you are, too. Like the answer you wrote for the lab question about atomic masses, that was so good, dude. Like really, _so good._ And don’t even get me started about how nice you are, even if you don’t want other people to know. I saw you give your notes to Chelsea in lecture when she came back after being sick.”

“She asked me to do that-“ Derek started, not wanting his reputation to be ruined.

“No, she didn’t. I asked her when class ended, she even let me look at them and dude, you make notes look orgasmic. I didn’t even know that was possible, but it is.”

Derek frowned, ears turning red. “Stop calling me dude.”

“Are you embarrassed?”

“What? No. Anyway, why should I even believe you? You’ve been ignoring me completely, even when I tried to make conversation. I should ignore you and see how you like it.” Like that was going to happen, now that Stiles had started talking to Derek, he wasn’t going to let the smaller man get away from him that easily. Stiles didn’t need to know that though. Especially when it sounded creepy even in Derek’s own mind.

Stiles whined. “Just look through my messages, you’ll see how completely gone on you I am.”

Derek gave him a look, but went to do as he said when he felt Stiles’ hand on his own. He sent Stiles a questioning look.

Stiles bit his lip. “I’m trusting you to not make fun of me when you see these messages. I don’t know how my day has turned out like this, but I’m not really going to question it. But, I’m tender-hearted, so if this is a joke…” He let the words hang in the air, not really sure what to say next. The look he gave Derek made him believe that someone might have played a joke on him in the past, which made Derek’s blood boil. He twisted the hand that Stiles was holding, so that they were palm to palm and he entwined their fingers.

“It’s not a joke.” Stiles fucking beamed and Derek couldn’t help but smile in return.

The smile turned to a confused look when Derek handed him his phone. “You aren’t going to look?”

Derek shook his head. “No, I’m not. Instead we’re going to get some lunch.”

“What?”

“I told you I wasn’t joking. And I’m hungry.”

“So, this is a date?”

Derek shrugged. “Yeah, as long as you don’t text.”

Stiles laughed. “I won’t, promise.”

Derek smiled and started gathering up his stuff. “Good, let’s go then.” Stiles started to do the same. “Oh, I do have a question.”

“Yeah?” Stiles asked.

“Why Scott McCallMeIshmael?”

Stiles laughed and ran a hand through his hair. “It’s from Moby Dick.”

“I know that. Is he a big fan?”

Stiles snorted. “No, Scott’s not a big reader, but I am. And he and I always have a whale of a good time.” He gave Derek a big smile, proud of his own joke.

Derek shook his head. “I think I changed my mind about lunch.” He said, starting to leave the common area.

“What!” Stiles squawked. “You can’t do that!” Stiles chased after him. 

~

Derek and Erica were sitting on the couch; some reality show Erica watched religiously was playing on the television. Derek wasn’t really paying attention to the television however, since he was more preoccupied with his cell phone (Which was your basic text and call flip phone, because that’s all phones are supposed to do, _Stiles_ ).

Erica glanced away from the screen when a commercial began to play and smirked at Derek. “Who are you texting?” She asked, trying to sneak a peek.

Derek pulled the phone away from her prying eyes. “None of your business.”

Erica let out a sound, stating her feeling of indignation. “As your best friend since we were babies, it is my birth right to know everything and anything about you, Derek Hale. Especially if you are texting your super cute lab partner.”

Derek sighed, rolling his eyes good-naturedly. “He’s actually my super cute lab partner that I’m dating.”

Erica squealed and pounced on Derek to give him a too-tight hug. “Oh my gosh, you have a boyfriend!”

“We’re dating, not boyfriends. There’s a difference, Erica.”

“Okay, Der-bear, you’re just dating. But still, I’m happy for you. I think he’ll be good for you.”

“You haven’t even met him.”

“That doesn’t matter, if you like him then I know he’s good. You have impeccable taste, that’s why I’m your best friend.” Erica finally released Derek and moved back into her own space once she realized her show was back on. Derek was left to text in peace. 

**[To Stiles]**

**I had a good time today.**

His reply came almost instantly. 

**[From Stiles]**

**Just a good time? :( I need to try harder on our next date.**

**[To Stiles]**

**Next date? I haven’t even asked you out yet, eager are we?**

**[From Stiles]**

**Dude, It’s 2014, just because you’re more manlier than me doesn’t mean I can’t ask you out.**

**[To Stiles]**

**That’s not what I meant. This is why I hate texting, I was trying to flirt and I just made you mad. And since we’re both men, I think we’re equal amounts of manliness.**

Instead of a reply, he got a phone call. He glanced at Erica’s enraptured stare that was focused on her show and quietly stepped outside before answering.

“Hey.” He said, tentatively.

“Dude, I’m sorry, I was joking. I don’t feel like your text threatened my masculinity. Actually, I’m quite flattered that you were worried. The fact that you think we’re equal parts manly is sweet.”

Derek let out a breath, ignoring Stiles’ last comment. “I wasn’t really that worried, I just didn’t want you bitching at me.” He had to keep up his image.

Stiles snorted. “You’re adorable when you try to act tough…I, uh, wasn’t joking about asking you out.”

“I didn’t think you were.”

“Is that a yes?”

“That depends, are you going to be as annoying as you were during lunch?”

Stiles paused for a second, then replied. “Probably, yeah.”

“Fine, I’ll see you Friday night.” Derek sighed, flipping his phone shut, trying to fight a smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I'm trying to work through some writer's block. If you have a prompt for me or just want to talk about Sterek either visit my tumblr: mbwalrus, leave a comment in the comment section below, or send me an email at holla.mbwalrus@gmail.com using 'Prompt' as the subject line and please leave a username so that I could credit you if I end up using the prompt. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
